


Christmas Morning 2017

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas for A Very Blam Holiday Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning 2017

**  
**

Warm and cuddled in his bed, Blaine awoke with a start when something licked his cheek, Blinking, he found himself staring into the face of a tiny King Cavalier Charles puppy, a puppy wearing a red and green plaid bow around its neck.

“Oh!” he exclaimed softly, reaching out a hand to touch the tiny, furry head and beaming as the puppy nuzzled at his hand.

“Merry Christmas, Blaine,” Sam said from the foot of the bed, recording the whole scene.

Blaine smiled at him and sat up, lifting the puppy into his arms. “He’s so cute, Sam!” Blaine murmured to his husband. “How did you keep him hidden?”

“Mrs. Sullivan down the hall kept her last night,” Sam told him, crawling onto the bed to sit beside Blaine and press a warm kiss to his lips.

“Best Christmas present ever,” Blaine breathed, cuddling the puppy. “I want to call her Christmas.”

Sam blinked, then chuckled and nodded. “Christmas Anderson-Evans. Perfect.”

“You got a puppy!”

Stacy was standing in the doorway, smiling brightly at them. “Hey, Mom! Sam and Blaine got a puppy!”

Thus ended their Christmas morning cuddles and they wandered down to the living room, where their families were already gathered (though Cooper and Blaine’s dad were bleary eyed and disgruntled to be up) to open presents, the first holiday celebrated as a large, mixed family after Sam and Blaine’s wedding.

The first of many such Christmases.


End file.
